


i will wait, i will wait for you

by breaddalton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, They meet, grant ward is a comic book artist, skye is his favorite superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaddalton/pseuds/breaddalton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that universe where skye is quake, the superhero, and grant ward is your basic comic book artist, pining away for one of his favorite avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will wait, i will wait for you

**Author's Note:**

> i have a shit ton of angst waiting in my drafts but i also wanted to do some drabble with all of the fluffy au ideas i compiled in my search for cute aus before the s2 finale dragged me into hell. anyways, this is probably one-shot since i want to actually go through all of these aus.
> 
> also this has been edited like ONCE. and by me like 10 mins after writing it. excuse all mistakes. I HAVE NO BETA.

She makes it about twenty blocks running down the side street to see that she's managed to lose the punks chasing after her. She's probably bleeding in all places internally, and can barely keep her heart rate under 90bpm. The earth quivers beneath her, it hasn't been like this in a long time.

 

The ladder in the alleyway pulls down and Skye clambers up, wanting to get to higher ground if those assholes manage to catch up to her. Inhuman acquisition was starting to be more of a problem than a solution. Pulling herself up to the first level of the ladder, she leapt up two more flights before she paused and gasped for breath, searching the streets at a higher vantage point.

 

"Holy shit."

 

The sound startles her like she's a rookie again; she jumps, clutching her chest before turning to see what might be the most disheveled man in the world.

 

"Hello," she starts cautiously, taking in his cowlick hair and horn-rimmed glasses slightly askew. He's got ink on his face and what looks like keyboard imprints on his cheek. "I'm just, well, I'm--"

 

"You're Quake!"

 

The name makes her cringe just a little. It still feels awkward.

 

But she nods weakly at the guy who has pulled his glasses up from his face and brushed back some of his hair. All things considered, the slob is cute, dare she say, attractive.

 

"Oh my god, I'm your biggest fan."

 

"Always nice to meet a fan," she says, half paying attention, scanning the streets and keeping her ears peeled for familiar sounds.

 

"No, I'm not just saying that! I draw comics of you!" he insists, pointing to himself. "Like, professionally. I'm told that I am the best at doing you."

 

Skye's head snaps back to face the attractive slob in the apartment (one, she notices now, is wallpapered in colorful posters), trying hard not to comment on the innuendo. "Really?"

 

"Well, not _doing_ you. That would be inappropriate." (A blush, it's endearing as fuck.) "Up until a couple seconds ago you were just the stuff of fantasies." He follows that with a wince, "You know, professional fantasies of you saving the world." Were there such things as professional fantasies? 

 

(Not that that part of his mind hadn't proposed more than a few _risque_ circumstances, involving a certain earthquake controlling superhero and her superfan, but that was in a whole other realm of weird that the artist would not mention.)

 

"Right." She sounds cautious, but the smile on her face creeps up out of her own volition. Leaning against the open window, her eyes continue to scan the horizon, but she tips her head a little in his direction. "So what kind of adventures do I get into in your comics?"

 

His eyes widen so she can see the whites rim his chocolate colored irises, it's a mixture of surprise and glee. He leaps for a thick folio and yanks it from under stacks of papers and manuscripts. "Oh, I have a ton! I actually was published in _Quake #1_ last year, you know. I'm doing _#3_ too. But see, I have you battling alien creatures. And you team up with Thor in space. Also you work really closely with Iron Man. My goal is to make you everyone's favorite avenger."

 

Skye manages a scoff, not with any ill-will, but a hearty laugh. "I am no Avenger."

 

"Yes, but you could be."

 

She smiles at him, genuinely, despite the blood trickling down the corner of her lip. Her heart beat feels regular, but she's sure it skips a beat. The way he's gesturing to his drawings of her are really endearing. "That sketch is not bad at all, it's actually pretty good."

 

"You think so? I've been working on a new costume for you, this was just a prototype."

 

"Can I have it?"

 

His eyes go wide again. He looks like he could kiss her. (If she did kiss him, he'd probably faint right then and there. She was sure of it.) "Of course!" He nearly rips the page out of the folio and hands it to her through the open window.

 

She goes to grab it, but finds it stuck. The other end still held on by him. 

 

"Okay, but can we get a selfie first? I need to tell the guys at work this. They will die."

 

She considers, as he pulls out his phone and swipes up for the camera. "Sure, why not. But you make sure to tell them that this is me after a long day of chasing bad guys. This is not me in my best light."

 

He holds up the phone, ready since the moment she said 'Sure' and leans in to her to get them both in the frame. He adds, "I think this _is_ your best light, Quake." His reflection is pure joy on the screen.

 

"It's Skye."

 

She reaches for the phone through the window as he leans, but he stops, momentarily stunned by her words. "What?"

 

His head turns a little, as if to register whether or not she's lying, but she's tapping the camera for a snapshot while going in for a kiss that lands on his lips instead of his cheek.

 

It feels like some kind of spark.

 

"It's Skye. But that's our secret. Got it?"

 

She's stunned him for sure. He's holding his phone, his wide eyes turning from utter shock to his face splitting into the world's largest shit-eating grin. "Yeah. Okay," he manages.

 

"Say, I never caught your name," Skye smirks, tucking the sketch into her pocket. She feels a thousand times better, and he looks like he's been told unicorns are real.

 

"Grant. Grant Ward." He fidgets in his pocket, searching for something when the splashing of footsteps come down the alleyway that catches Skye's attention. "Here," he shoves a card in her hand.

 

 _Grant Ward. Graphic Novel Artist._ A phone number, an email. Even a twitter. Did he just give her his number? For someone who had just met his favorite Avenger, he sure had a hefty dose of confidence.

 

"Thanks." She pocketed the card along with the sketch. "I gotta go now, bad guys to fight, people to save."

 

He looks like she managed to shake him out of the daze, at least a little. "Of course," he nods, as she backs out of the window frame and starts climbing up the stairs towards the roof to call for evac.

 

"Be careful, Skye."

 

"I will, Grant."

 

She thinks she hears it in the wind when she makes it up to the roof.

 

(Call me.)


End file.
